THE NEW GURL
by FunkyWitchOnFire
Summary: My first Marauders fic. Lot's of OC! Well, There's lots of pranks and matching people up. See for yourself, because i kinda suck at summaries. hee hee. Basically the old fashioned Marauders fic that you all love. Or is it? (I dunno, you tell me.)
1. The Gang

Disclaimer: All this belongs to J K Rowling. Except Jessie, Lynn, and Emily.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jessie looked around the train station.  
  
Where was the bloody train? How could there even be a bloody Platform 9 3/4 any ways?  
  
Bloody hell!!!  
  
She suddenly saw a couple of boys who fooling around and their mothers were trying to get them to move on. They reluctantly did it but with an obvious grudge.One of them said something and they all laughed. But the odd thing was that their carts had OWLS.  
  
She was about to go over to them and their party. But then she saw a small girl who had bushy red hair make her way over to them. She seemed very shy and alone. When they started to fool around with her Jessie made her was over there.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
They all looked up at her.  
  
She saw the girl had a pale complexion and had exotic emerald green eyes.  
  
The boys were very good looking. One of them had long smooth dark brown hair and dashing brown eyes. His smile was very handsome.  
  
The other one had extremely messy black hair that would not be tame. He had round glasses that concealed his gray eyes.  
  
When the boys looked at her, it was one of amusement. The girl looked relieved.  
  
"We were just having fun with Mrs. Evans here, weren't we James?" the one with dark brow hair said.  
  
"Why, yes, Sirius. We were just telling her how to get on to the platform."  
  
Jessie suddenly got a rush of nerves.  
  
"Then tell her and get on with your life."  
  
At that comment both of them got even more amused.  
  
"So you're a muggle-born then, aren't you?" said the one called James  
  
"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Jessie said quickly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just as long as you don't make friends wit the wrong people." Said anther boy, who looked as if he was recently very sick.  
  
The one they called Sirius quickly surveyed her and then twirled her about so that her long, thick, curly blonde hair swung about her face. She suddenly stopped to see the wall in between the platforms. Sirius leaned his head over her shoulder and pointed to the wall. "Just walk really quickly through that wall and you'll be on the platform."  
  
Just then their mothers called the boys over and they said good bye as they went through the wall. Lily got wide eyed at the sight.  
  
Jessie took the opportunity to introduce herself to Lily.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jessie Loadman."  
  
The girl smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. So you're a muggle-born too?"  
  
"Yes. I guess we have to try to get through the platform. Want to go first?" Jessie said calmly, although she was really excited.  
  
"Oh no, you can go." Lily said nervously.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
With that Jessie headed off in a brisk walk through the platform wall. She felt a slight tingling feeling before she realized that she was at an entirely new platform. There was a scarlet train waiting underneath a large scarlet sign reading Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Hi!" said a surprising voice behind her.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
"I was wondering where you were. Where's your friend. Lily was it?"  
  
At that moment Lily came in through the wall.  
  
"Ahh, and there she is! Hey why don't you two come and sit with us and Peter?"  
  
Jessie and Lily exchanged a small glance at each other before they both nodded.  
  
They were led to a compartment by the boys. There was already a small and skinny boy waiting there.  
  
Sirius said, "Girls this is our good friend Peter Pettigrew. You know my name Sirius Black and that this is James Potter (He pointed out the boy with messy black hair) and this is Remus Lupin (he pointed out the sickly boy). Peter, this is Lily Evans and." He trailed off realizing that he didn't know Jessie's name.  
  
"I'm Jessie. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi" said Peter in a squeaky voice.  
  
The girls set up their trunks and stuff and sat down with Jessie's cat, Midnight.  
  
Soon another girl came into their compartment.  
  
"Can come and sit here. All the others are full."  
  
"LYNN!"  
  
It was then she realized the three boys on the other side if the compartment.  
  
"Oh great." she muttered to herself. "I am stuck with Sirius Black and James Potter. Oh joy," she said bitterly.  
  
"Glad to know that you love us, Lynn" said James  
  
Lynn let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lynn Jones"  
  
"I'm Jessie and this is Lily."  
  
"I see you have had the displeasure of meeting Sirius Black"  
  
At this Sirius put on a mock pout and said, "I feel hurt."  
  
James laughed and Jessie giggled.  
  
Sirius smiled and laughed too. It was rich and full laughter.  
  
"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who will be willing to be my friend. Like Jessie here" he said with a suggestive smile and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Lynn rolled her eyes and Jessie just smiled.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Soon they were at Hogwarts. When they first got off it was a mad rush and they did not know what to do. But the soon heard a loud roar over all the students.  
  
"Firs' years!!! Firs' years this way!!!!"  
  
The small group all huddled over to the large and bushy man that was calling. He stood easily over all the students.  
  
"Come over 'ere! We've got da boats waitin'!" When the giant thought that all of the students were there he yelled again.  
  
"I'm Hagrid, I'll be taking ya'll over to da castle now! Ever' one best get in a boat! Four to a boat and no more, ya hear?"  
  
They all went to a boat and Jessie, Lily and Lynn said goodbye to Sirius, James and Peter.  
  
When the girls got in the boat they were soon joined by another girl. She introduced herself as Emily Smith. She was very friendly, with mousy blond hair and pale blues eyes she was very cute.  
  
"So, how do you know Sirius and James?" asked Jessie to Lynn.  
  
"I've known them since I was born. Our parents know each other well so we had to meet. Trust me, I don't want to know them. Just look at them"  
  
She pointed to another boat that was madly rocking back ad forth. Sure enough, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were in it.  
  
The girls laughed at them as their boat tipped over and they struggled to get it right. They eventually had to just sit on top of the underside that was showing. When they saw the girls all laughing the waved at them and made goofy smiles.  
  
They soon turned a corner and saw the magnificent Hogwarts castle. It was stunning. But before they could aww and ooh they were ushered into a small passage into the castle.  
  
They were met there by a stern looking woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Soon you will be going through these doors and meeting your fellow classmates. Then you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I suggest you try to smarten yourselves up. as best you can." She said eyeing the four boys who were soaking wet.  
  
The all smiled mischievously and the girls made their way over to them.  
  
"I can't believe you capsized your boat!" said Emily.  
  
"I can" muttered Lynn.  
  
They all broadened their smiles.  
  
"It was immense fun, wouldn't you say so James?" said Sirius  
  
"Why yes I would, Sirius."  
  
It looked as if they were going to say something more but they were stopped when McGonagall came.  
  
"We are ready for you now."  
  
She led the group through the large oak doors and into a large dining hall. They were led to the head table where an old hat began to sing. It sang about the different houses,  
  
Oh I may be old and torn But do not judge me quickly I do a job for what I was born To quarter you fair and equally You may belong in Gryffindor House of the fair and brave You may belong in Ravenclaw House where knowledge is craved You may belong in Slytherin House of the most cunning You may belong in Hufflepuff House where most are humbling My song is now over, let the sorting now begin!  
  
Everybody clapped.  
  
"When I call out your name you will came up and place the hat on your head. When you have been sorted into your houses you will go to your house table." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
On Jessie's side she could hear Lynn whispering, "Not Gryffindor."  
  
At the same time the hat yelled  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Lynn was now whispering, "Bloody hell."  
  
"Bones, Amelia"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Crabbe, Carl"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!""  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
When her name was called, Lily begun to shake. Jessie whispered "good luck." Before she pushed the frightened girl ahead. She still saw she was trembling when she put the hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Lily gave out a relieved sigh before she headed out to where Sirius was sitting.  
  
"Goyle, Jon"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Griffin, Payne"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Hanson, Harry!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Jones, Lynn"  
  
Lynn was very confident and took a stride up to the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Loadman, Jessica!"  
  
Jessie herself was getting very nervous. But she did her best not to show it. As soon as she placed the hat on her head it screamed.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She could see Sirius, Lily, and Lynn clapping really hard as she made her way over to them. They all congratulated her.  
  
"Good job, Jessica" said Sirius  
  
"Oh shove it up your arse, or I'll call YOU some nickname."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Sissy"  
  
"Shutting up now."  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
Then they saw the other boy that had been on the boat before with James and Sirius and had also been with them at the platform.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"O'Keefe, Russell"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
They saw James going up to the hat quite easily.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Great. if one comes, the others will follow." muttered Lynn.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Just like I said." muttered Lynn again  
  
"Smith, Emily"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jessie, Lynn and Lily clapped the loudest. All four of them were in the same house.  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
At this all of the boys bared their teeth. They even heard a small moan from Lynn.  
  
It was a kid, that even from far away you could see that he had slimy, oily black hair and a long pointed nose.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Where else?" muttered James darkly.  
  
Jessie looked at Lily and they both shrugged.  
  
"Voltaire, Ray"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
With that McGonagall rolled up her list and sat at the staff table.  
  
An old man with long flowing silver hair and twinkly eyes stood up from the middle of the staff table.  
  
"Before we start our feast I have a few words. Pig. Cow. Monkey. Now let there be food!"  
  
Then all of the gold magically began to fill themselves up. Everybody began reaching for the food to fill up their plates.  
  
They were all absorbed in their food that they didn't notice at first that many ghosts had entered the great hall. One of them sprung up through the Gryffindor table causing all of them to stop eating.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
One of the fourth years answered  
  
"Hello Nearly Headless Nick!"  
  
Sirius and James began to burst with excitement at this.  
  
"So your Nick?!?! Can we see it?" said James, jumping in his seat.  
  
Nick hesitated before he pulled on one of ears and his head was just resting on a little piece of his neck. It looked as if the executioner had done a horrible job attempting to behead him.  
  
"Eww!" Lynn screamed.  
  
"Cool" said everybody else  
  
Nick looked a little embarrassed at all the attention.  
  
"Ah well. I best be going now."  
  
At that he put his head back on and floated away.  
  
"Wicked." said Remus and everybody agreed.  
  
Soon it was time to go to there dorms. The prefects led them to the Gryffindor common room and told them the password. Then they were left in their rooms to unpack and go to bed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
When Jessie woke up the next day, she was surprised to find herself in Hogwarts. But suddenly remembered why she was there and she quickly shrugged it off. She looked at her watch and figured it was time to get dressed.  
  
She got up off her bed and then Emily started to stir.  
  
"Mornin'" Emily said groggily.  
  
"You might want to get dressed. Breakfast is in 30 minutes."  
  
"Kay, but do you think we should wake Lynn and Lily?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take Lynn because she seems like a heavy sleeper. I like a challenge"  
  
They went to their friends beds. Lily proved to be a light sleeper. Lynn wasn't.  
  
Jessie first tried to wake her up by calling her name in her ear.  
  
"Lynn. Oh Lynn.."  
  
Lynn growled and turned over. When she turned, her arm stuck out and it clasped onto Jessie's neck. She was forced to be pulled head first into Lynn's pillow.  
  
She could hear Emily and Lily giggling loudly. Then she heard a click and a flash.  
  
Lynn woke up and saw Jessie.  
  
Then she saw Lily with a camera in her hands.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"You. You took. I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
With that she ran after Lily and her camera through the room.  
  
Now Jessie and Emily hung back, laughing hysterically. And their insane friends  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Thirty minutes later they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down next to the boys.  
  
"What was going on this morning in your room?" asked James  
  
"Yeah, it woke me up." Said Sirius with a mock pout.  
  
"Not to mention it's a very hard to wake a sleeper like Sirius up. He once slept through an entire rampage of hippogriffs."  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
The entire Great Hall turned to stare at him.  
  
"HI PEOPLES!!!!!" he yelled  
  
The hall went back to its noise level.  
  
The girls immediately broke down in laughter as they told of the morning to the boys. Even Lynn had to laugh when they told of how she clung to Jessie.  
  
When the girls were done the boys looked at them. Then Sirius talked.  
  
"Can I have a copy of the photo?"  
  
They all broke down in laughter again. Only Sirius looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then the morning post came in. Jessie, Emily, and Lily thought it was awesome. Them being the only muggle-borns. Everyone else was just waiting to see if they themselves got any mail.  
  
Lynn got a letter and package from her parents. Remus got a newspaper. At this the other boys scoffed.  
  
"The Daily Prophet? Jeez, why don't you just get Really Boring Wizards Weekly?" said James and they all laughed.  
  
"At least I know what's going on in the world and not just what pranks to pull next" said Remus smiling.  
  
At this Sirius and James's grins grew wider. "Thanks for the complement" said Sirius, "It was unexpected from a boring newspaper reader."  
  
"Hey Remus, can I borrow that?" said Jessie, pointing at his newspaper.  
  
Sirius's grin dropped. The rest of the boys seemed that they would soon explode with laughter at him.  
  
"Humph" said Sirius.  
  
"Certainly, Jessie." Said Remus, with a struggled straight face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jessie took the paper from Remus and opened it up. For all the boys except Sirius burst out laughing finally.  
  
"Ohh! These pictures are moving. Cool!"  
  
Sirius was the only one who could talk so he said, "Yeah. What else would they do?" and soon he was also in laughter.  
  
Lily and Emily leaned over to look.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Lynn finally brought them all back to life and said that they needed to get to class.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Their first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins. You could tell that James and Sirius were not pleased with this arrangement.  
  
This was when they met Snape.  
  
Sirius 'accidentally' bumped into Snape when he was passing to his seat. Snape turned and gave him a menacing look.  
  
"Watch it Black." He snarled  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." Said Sirius.  
  
"I see you have already made some new friends." Said Snape, nodding his head towards Jessie and Lily.  
  
"No doubt Mudbloods" he muttered under his breath.  
  
At this all chaos broke out. Sirius and James pounced on Snape so quickly Snape didn't even see them.  
  
"Hem, hem."  
  
The professor walked in and saw the beat up boys. Sirius had a black eye and a split lip. James had some bruises around his face too and held his arm as if it were broken. Snape was the worst. He had massive bruises and his arm was totally broken by the way it stuck out. Parts of his clothing were ripped and were now seeping with blood.  
  
"Dear, dear. What has happened here? 20 points each from your houses. You all best get up to the hospital wing. By the looks of it none of you can walk."  
  
"You," she pointed at Jessie "can help this man here." She pointed at Sirius.  
  
"You," she pointed at Lily, "can escort this young man here." She pointed at James.  
  
Then she made a Slytherin help Snape and they were on their way off.  
  
No one talked on the way except for Jessie mumbling a "Thanks" in Sirius ear, at which he tried to smile with his split lip. When she saw him try, Jessie smiled at him.  
  
They all made it to the hospital wing. Madam Promfry fretted and clucked over them all in turn. Jessie and Lily waited until Sirius and James were okay before returning to Potions.  
  
When they got there the Potions master, Professor Winiski, everybody else was partnered up and was working on their potion.  
  
Jessie and Lily partnered up and began to work.  
  
"Okay, so we'll need this thing. blah blah. Help me." Jessie said pleadingly to Lily  
  
"Well, first get these ingredients from the cupboard"  
  
Jessie did so  
  
"Okay, um, why don't you cut this up and I'll start mixing the ingredients"  
  
By the end of the class they had had a perfect potion.  
  
"From now on, we partner up and you are the total boss, Lily." Jessie said in awe.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are smart and actually know what you're doing. Geez, you are SO smart. I know absolutely nothing compared to you"  
  
They both laughed and from then on were best friends.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
By the end the day, everybody in the whole school knew what happened down in the dungeons between Sirius, James, and Snape.  
  
All through dinner Snape gave dirty looks to them. People were always coming up towards them and congratulating them.  
  
"I don't see why you're getting attention." Said Lynn haughtily. "All you did was get into a fight."  
  
"Against the world's biggest git. Just look at what he called Jessie and Lily and Emily! That's not right!" exclaimed James.  
  
"We were doing right for our friends!" said Sirius  
  
"Just friends?" mumbled Remus suggestively.  
  
Everybody but Jessie and Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!?!" they both exclaimed, as they were the farthest seated away from Remus and not let in on the joke.  
  
"Don't worry." Lynn was able to manage.  
  
"Sure." said Jessie skeptically  
  
They all finished their dinner and went up to the common room. Where they all had to do their homework.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Ugh! Homework!" said Sirius and Jessie at the exact same time as another. Everyone else broke out in laughter again. Jessie and Sirius gave surprised looks at another.  
  
Jessie shrugged it off while Sirius was still in a state of surprise.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Well, we better get started."  
  
They all agreed and began to work.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Whew! My brain is all tired out!" said Sirius finally.  
  
"Sirius." Jessie said slowly. "IT'S ONLY BEEN 10 MINUTES!"  
  
"I know! I've spent too much time on homework already!"  
  
The girls all looked at Sirius in disbelief. The boys except Remus silently nodded.  
  
"We need a break." Said James  
  
"We still need to plan our first prank!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"First prank?" asked Emily  
  
Lynn answered for them  
  
"We have here the two biggest pranksters I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Now they're going to recruit Peter and Remus into their mess."  
  
"Yep!" said Sirius and James.  
  
"Well, don't expect us to get into YOUR mess." Said Lynn  
  
"Don't worry. We won't." said Sirius.  
  
James bent over and whispered something into Peter and Remus's ears and they all burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius got red in the face.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Which only made them laugh even harder.  
  
The girls gave puzzled looks at another.  
  
"Whatever." Said Lily  
  
The boys all hustled to their dorms, leaving the girls to finish their homework.  
  
The girls all finished their homework in about an hour and the boys had not yet reappeared. Lynn and Emily were playing chess while Jessie watched and Lily read a book.  
  
Emily was having a hard time getting her pieces to listen to her.  
  
"Shut up" she muttered, aggravated. She was losing badly.  
  
"Ha ha." Said Lynn, who was enjoying Emily's strain.  
  
Emily gave her a dirty look and moved one of her chess pieces. Only to be taken away by Lynn's bishop. Thus making Emily even more frustrated.  
  
"Jeez, Emily, I've never seen you like this."  
  
"I don't like losing."  
  
Jessie and Lynn laughed.  
  
The boys soon came down from the staircase and were all smiling broadly.  
  
"What's up? You look like you've just seen Snape expelled." Asked Jessie.  
  
"You'll see. Just keep your eyes peeled tomorrow morning at breakfast." Said James mysteriously.  
  
Remus was survying Lynn and Emily's game. He whispered something in Emily's ear and she moved one of her pieces into checkmate on Lynn.  
  
"Ha! Checkmate!"  
  
"Hey! No fair! You can't help her Remus!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's against the rules!"  
  
"What rules? We didn't agree on any rules"  
  
"Grr."  
  
Emily smiled broadly at Lynn. Almost as big as the boys.  
  
"Thanks Remus."  
  
"No problem."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Jessie was jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"C'mon, guys! Anyone want to challenge me in a pillow fight?"  
  
"I will!" said Lily.  
  
Lily jumped onto Jessie bed and they started to thrash their pillows at each other.  
  
"You are so childish." Said Lynn.  
  
"Want to join us? Lynn? Emily?" asked Lily  
  
"I will!" cried Emily.  
  
The pillow fight got even louder and bigger.  
  
Then a pillow hit Lynn.  
  
Everything stopped. Nothing moved. It was totally silent for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"NOW IT'S ON!" screamed Lynn.  
  
The three girls couldn't help but laughed as they meagerly tried to defend themselves from Lynn.  
  
Soon they were everywhere, trying to defend and fight against each other.  
  
An hour later the fight was over and all their pillows were torn and their were feathers everywhere. All of the girls were out of breath and tired.  
  
"Dear, dear." Said Lily. "Scourgify"  
  
The room was magically clean and their pillows were back to normal.  
  
"I'm tired now." Said Emily and Lynn nodded.  
  
They went to bed but Jessie and Lily stayed up and talked. Their beds were right next to each other so they could whisper and not disturb the others. They eventually went to sleep near 2:00 am.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
The next morning the girls did not see the boys in the common room.  
  
"I wonder." muttered Jessie  
  
They went down to the Great Hall to find the boys waiting for them there.  
  
""What took you?! Sirius here wanted to wait for you all." said James snickered  
  
Sirius got a bit red. "I didn't want you guys to not see it."  
  
"Well, what is it already?!?!?" Jessie practically screamed  
  
"Just watch." Said Remus.  
  
The boys began to fiddle with their wands under the table.  
  
Over by the Slytherin table there was a small pouf of smoke over Snape and his friend's head.  
  
Snape was now wearing a fluffy pink princess gown with chubby pigs on it and matching piggy slippers. His hair turned into a crown of multicolored hair that had actually been washed. He was turning around and around on his tip toes like a ballerina.  
  
His two friends had been made to wear crimson lady-in-waiting gowns with cows on them with matching cow slippers. Their hair was suddenly purple and tied in pigtails like Pippi Longstocking. They were forced to deeply curtsy every time Snape made circle.  
  
The hall erupted with laughter. At the Gryffindor table the boys and girls were laughing the hardest. Except one.  
  
"That was cruel!" said Lily.  
  
"You have to admit, Lils, it was funny." Jessie said between laughter.  
  
"FUNNY?!?! That was downright MEAN!!!" Lily screamed  
  
"Well, he deserved it." Said Sirius in between laughter.  
  
"How'd you do it?" asked a Jessie as she struggled in between laughter  
  
"Put some potion in his drink. Works every time. Lousy git will never learn." Said James. The rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
They saw that Snape and his two friends were glaring at them from across the hall. When they looked out to the teacher's table they saw McGonagall get pale and her lips tight. Dumbledore' eyes were twinkling.  
  
McGonagall stood up.  
  
"When we find out who did this they will be punished severely. Their punishment will be less strict if they confront us now."  
  
The boys looked at themselves. They simultaneously nodded. They climbed on top of Gryffindor table and took gracious bows. The Hall burst out in laughter.  
  
"POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, LUPIN!!!!! DETENTION ALL WEEK AND 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" McGonagall shrieked.  
  
This did not stop the out pouring of laughter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Thanx for reading! Please review! This is my first Marauders fic, so if you have any suggestions, feel free! I would REALLY appreciate it!!!!!!!  
  
~FunkyWitchOnFire 


	2. The Pranks

"It was worth it." Said James. They were at this night's detention. Cleaning out the Trophy Room.  
  
"We are in total agreement, James my man." Sirius said, polishing off another trophy.  
  
"Especially if you're a guy named Sirius who waited to impress a girl called Jessie." Remus said slyly.  
  
All of the boys, except Sirius, snickered. Sirius got a little red in the face.  
  
"It was. just, you know. didn't want her, . I mean them.. to miss it." He blubbered.  
  
"Sure Sirius, whatever you say." James said smoothly  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"I feel sorry for the boys. They have to go and have detention with Filch. Ugh. Wonder how their doing." trailed off Jessie  
  
"They deserved it." Lily said disapprovingly  
  
"They always have" mumbled Lynn.  
  
"YOU'RE just anxious because Sirius is with them, Jessie." Emily said, smiling.  
  
Jessie went brick red.  
  
"NO! I mean. it's just. who wouldn't be. Flich. Ugh." She went trailing off just as Sirius had at the exact same time in the trophy room.  
  
"Sure Jessie, whatever you say." Said Lily smoothly  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
McGonagall knocked her spoon against her goblet. "ATTENTION STUDENTS!!"  
  
It was breakfast of the next morning. Last night when the boys got back the girls were already fast asleep. Then they themselves went to sleep in their dorms.  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce that this year, instead of the regular Halloween banquet we will have a full Halloween Ball!!!"  
  
Everybody cheered.  
  
"This'll be so much fun!" Jessie said  
  
"How so? Squeaked Peter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked confused "He means that it's better for you girls because you don't have to go and ask someone like we do. We have to ask and fear being rejected." Said Remus.  
  
"Oh. We can ask guys if we want to though. I don't see whats wrong with it." Jessie said, shrugging  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then do so. Ask a guy before the day ends." Smirked James with a plan in mind.  
  
"Fine" said Jessie stubbornly.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"I got to go. I left something in the dorms. See you all in class." Jessie said  
  
"I left something too. I'll come with you." Said Sirius.  
  
They left to the dorms.  
  
James gathered everybody up in a tight group.  
  
"Look, we all know that Sirius likes Jessie and Jessie likes Sirius. We should set them up." Said James quickly.  
  
"I agree." Said Lynn.  
  
"But I must say that I'm only doing this for Jessie. Not for you." She added  
  
"Wouldn't want it any other way." Said Remus smoothly.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Lily.  
  
"I think we should set them up in as many positions as possible today so Jessie can ask him." Said James  
  
"Imagine Sirius reaction to being asked to a dance by a girl." Chuckled Peter.  
  
"Whatever, Peter. Anyway, I think all of us just stay away from them both all day and they'll be stuck only with each other because their both being ignored." Said Emily  
  
"I agree." Said Lynn  
  
"Alright, let's do it."  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Their next class was Charms, so Lynn and Lily paired together, James and Peter paired up and Remus and Emily went together for class partners.  
  
When Jessie and Sirius arrived they saw all their friends paired up.  
  
They were confused but they just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
They sat down and a table and got their stuff out for class.  
  
When class ended they noticed that the gang other than them left unusually early. And they were early to class even though they hadn't seen them at lunch.  
  
"Something's going on." Said Jessie.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock". Said Sirius bitterly. "James has never ignored me like this."  
  
"Well, will see what happens, because it looks like we'll be stuck together all day." Said Jessie.  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing, Jessie" Sirius said teasingly  
  
"God, I'm turning into Lynn. Lord save me." Jessie said despairingly.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
This pattern continued for the rest of the day. Jessie and Sirius were doing their homework in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
All of their friends came through the portrait hole.  
  
"So, how'd it go? Do you have a date yet, Jessie?" said James as if nothing happened  
  
"Yes." said Jessie, confused  
  
"And who is it?" asked Lynn  
  
"Me!" piped up Sirius  
  
"See, this is why we ignored you all day. So you could get together. And it worked!" said Emily  
  
Jessie and Sirius looked at each other for a sec and then burst out laughing.  
  
"So. that's . why." they said to each other in between laughter.  
  
Everybody else looked confused. "What?" asked Remus  
  
When Sirius was still laughing, Jessie summoned enough control to tell them  
  
"Guys, we got together, like, when we went to get our stuff this morning. He asked me, but I said no because of James. Then I asked him and he said yes. You didn't need to ignore us all day."  
  
"Geez. We were wondering if you guys thought we had a disease or something." Said Sirius still laughing  
  
The group all looked at each other with the same face expression. "We are total arses"  
  
"and here I thought you guys didn't like me anymore." Said Sirius, wiping an imaginary tear off his cheek.  
  
"There, there Sirius. It's not you, it really IS them this time." Laughed Jessie.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Jessie and Sirius were still teasing them.  
  
"Enough already!!!" said James finally, exasperated.  
  
"I agree!" said Lily  
  
"Fine, fine." Jessie relented  
  
"You brought it on yourself any ways." Said Sirius  
  
"Whatever, just enough." Said Lynn.  
  
"Hey! Did you guys see the post on the common room board this morning? It was all about the ball." Said Emily.  
  
"No, what did it say?" asked Lily  
  
"It said that it would be a costume ball and that we are all aloud to go to Hogsmeade to get them this Saturday."  
  
"Costume ball? Said Sirius sneakily. He and Jessie exchanged evil looking smirks.  
  
"God. Now I'm scared." Said Lynn.  
  
"You should be" said Jessie.  
  
"So, boys, have you gotten yourselves a date like me?" Jessie asked  
  
"No" said Remus and Peter  
  
"Well, I have had a couple of girls ask me but I said that I'd think about it so we'll see." Said James  
  
"Jeez James. Just think, who do YOU want to go with?" said Jessie exasperated  
  
"I want to go with a friend." Said James  
  
"Then ask Lynn, Lily, or Emily." Said Jessie  
  
"Because you don't have any other girl friends" said Lynn smoothly.  
  
James splashed some of his pumpkin juice on her.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Lynn, as she through some of her eggs at him.  
  
It hit James flat in his face.  
  
There was total silence in the Great Hall when they saw James. You could hear a quill drop. It seemed as if time would stop.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James yelled it across the Hall and mass chaos broke out. Food was soon flying everywhere in all directions. No one made it out clean.  
  
Not even the teachers.  
  
The amount of food flying was unbleivable because the food dishs kept refilling themselves. It was so dense you couldn't see across the room. People were throwing food everywhere. At their neighbors, their tables, across the Hall. All of the most daring ones even threw at the teachers table, so the teachers too were drenched in various food. There was screaming and war cries everywhere. Everyone was caught up in having so much fun the didn't notice anything else. People were standing on the benches and on the tables, Some were even jumping from table to table.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time it wasn't James who was screaming  
  
It was.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Ohhhh, Cliffhanger. Do you like it?  
  
P.S. I am really sorry that I put half of the last chapter here earlier. Thanx for letting me know! (Geez, how embarrassing for me!)  
  
Okay, since I know that people are reviewing I want to ask a few questions.  
  
1. Should I make the chapters shorter so I can put them up faster?  
  
2. What do you think should happen in the story?  
  
3. Do you like it?  
  
4. Should I keep writing? Its not like I want to become a writer when I grow or anything so I don't really know.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! I want to write one of those stories that have about 300 reviews on it. That is my dream. HELP ME!!!!  
  
~FunkyWitchOnFire 


	3. The Lesson

It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"CHILDREN!!!!!!! Really! I expected better than this from all of you!! Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Loadman, Evans, Jones, Smith! My office. NOW."  
  
There was total silence for five seconds that seemed like an eternity. Then the professor left with a huff from the teachers table and stood at the entrance to Great Hall, waiting for the trouble makers.  
  
As if by silent agreement all of them stood up from the table with an air of dignity and their heads were held up high. They went out through the hall without a word. McGonagall gave the Hall a murderous glare before following the group of Gryffindor out.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"What were you thinking?" said Professor McGonagall in a slow, deadly, low voice.  
  
"Happy thoughts?" said James, shrugging his shoulders in a scared, joking manner.  
  
Professor McGonagall's lips were so thin that you could barely see them and her eyes were just slits that looked rather like a cats.  
  
"That was un-amusing Potter. 25 points off." Looking at the disbelief in their faces, "Each." Their jaws dropped. "And a months detention for Potter. You may go now."  
  
After about 5 minutes Jessie spoke  
  
"Shouldn't we be going to Charms right about now?"  
  
"Shit!" said Sirius, going into a jog  
  
"Language, Sirius!" Jessie yelled, running beside him  
  
"Whatever" said Sirius shrugging  
  
Everybody was else was struggling to keep up with them except for James, who was quickly at Sirius's side  
  
After about 30 seconds of running,  
  
"Geez, you all are so slow" said Jessie  
  
"Yeah" agreed James  
  
"Um, James? I was talking about you. YOU are slow."  
  
"Like your faster" said Sirius scoffing  
  
Jessie quickly got in front of Sirius and started running backwards.  
  
"I'm faster than you running backwards." Said Jessie, smirking  
  
Sirius just grunted and ran even faster  
  
But Jessie was still too fast.  
  
By the time they got to Charms, everybody was panting. But Jessie was still jogging in place.  
  
"Enough already!! You proved your point!!" panted Lynn, exasperated  
  
Jessie just smirked with a look that said "I told you so"  
  
"Ugh" said James "You look like Malfoy"  
  
"Well thank you very much, Mr. I-can't-even-beat-a-girl-at-a-guy-thing."  
  
"I won't even bother correcting that, Jessie" said Remus.  
  
"Children!" a voice cried from inside the classroom. Flitwicks'.  
  
Jessie bounced on in and the other dragged themselves to chairs.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Where were you children?" asked Flitwick from atop his large pile of books  
  
"Getting in trouble for starting a food fight in the Great Hall this morning." Said James  
  
"So don't bother taking off points because we were in McGonagall's office the entire time." Said Sirius  
  
"Except the time we were running to class" Said Jessie "Well." she paused for an effect  
  
"Some of us were running to keep up with a person who was jogging"  
  
Then she coughed that sounded oddly like "Sirius"  
  
"Hey! I resent that! Said Sirius, trying to be indignant.  
  
"Well, it was kind of an insult." Said Jessie smirking  
  
Sirius was spared further answering by Flitwicks voice cutting in.  
  
"Now, now! I would prefer it that you had your little clash of tongues somewhere than my classroom!" said Flitwick  
  
"Oh," said Lynn wickedly, "they'll be doing a lot more clashing of tongues together"  
  
All of the gang laughed while Jessie and Sirius got a shade of red that a dragon would of liked for its fire.  
  
"Alright children, get to your seats and we'll be learning the levitating charm."  
  
The group silently paired off, but just as Lily was going to Jessie, Lynn cut her off. Remus nudged Peter towards Emily as he went off to James.  
  
Which left Jessie and Sirius, who were slightly red from blushing too much. Jessie just shrugged at him at went to last empty pair of seats.  
  
The rest of the gang chuckled evilly slightly at the sight of them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Ugh! This is so stupid!!" said Sirius in aggravation  
  
"That's only because your doing it wrong, moron." Jessie said, simply.  
  
"You do it then!" said Sirius  
  
"No, because if I do you'll just be even more aggitiated and irritated." Jessie said.  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"If you do it right, I promise I won't be mad."  
  
"Fine, but your loss if you break it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Jessie feather lifted up in the air about three meters.  
  
"Excellent work, Ms. Loadman! Well done!" prasied Flitwick.  
  
Sirius grumbled something.  
  
"See, I told you, you're mad."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
By dinner time, Sirius was still in a bad mood.  
  
"Geez, Sirius, lighten up!" said James  
  
"No" Sirius muttered  
  
"Alright then, hey Remus! Did you finish McGonagall's essay?"  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
After dinner in the common room.  
  
"Hey Sirius, can I see you for a sec?" asked Jessie  
  
"Sure"  
  
She dragged him over to the portrait hole and took him to an empty classroom.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Listen, I want you to stop being in a crabbed out mood. Why?"  
  
"It's nothing, geez peoples!!"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, I am the only one here."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Is this about the Charms incident? Because you said." Jessie was cut off by Sirius when he put his lips on hers.  
  
Jessie was at first shocked, but did not pull back. After a second she started to kiss back.  
  
After awhile they soon broke apart for air.  
  
"Whoa" said Sirius, awed  
  
"Yeah" said Jessie  
  
There was a small pause.  
  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I." Sirius tried to say, but he was silenced just like Jessie had been earlier.  
  
This time the kiss was a little longer.  
  
"No problem." Said Jessie softly.  
  
With that she walked out of the classroom, leaving a shocked Sirius.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
After about five minutes, Sirius returned to the common room.  
  
He saw Jessie and Lily watching a game of chess by Lynn and Remus and James and Peter were teaching Emily to play Exploding Snap.  
  
"Hi guys!" chirped Sirius, squatting down next to James.  
  
"Your finally in a good mood!! Yay! Now I can beat you at Exploding Snap without you getting mentally depressed!" said James happily.  
  
"If you can beat me at all!: said Sirius, and they started playing.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Later that night in the boys dormitories.  
  
"So, um," said Sirius, trying to be casual, "when Jessie came back to the common room, how did she look?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus  
  
"Like, was she happy?" said Sirius uncomfortably  
  
"Why do you care? What did you guys do anyway?" asked James curiously.  
  
Sirius got really red.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Sirius said in a high, squeaky voice.  
  
Peter smiled sneakily.  
  
"Did you kiss?"  
  
"WHAT?" shouted James and Remus.  
  
"Keep in down, you guys! They'll hear you!" said Sirius.  
  
"Whoa! Go Sirius!!" whooped James  
  
"Shut up, so tell me, was Jessie happy?" Sirius said, worriedly.  
  
"No" said Remus  
  
Sirius looked down  
  
"She was absolutely beaming"  
  
Sirius looked up quickly and gave the widest smile you ever saw.  
  
The three boys looked at each other and chanted, "Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend."  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So now they sang it just loud enough for Sirius to hear, "Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend, Sirius got a girlfriend."  
  
Sirius jumped onto his bed and threw a silencing charm at them.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
So, how was it?  
  
Am I going too fast or something?  
  
Yeah, that little button down there? You know you want to push it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~FunkyWitchOnFire 


	4. Couples

The next morning. . .  
  
"What were you guys shouting last night?" asked Lily to James  
  
James smirked and mouthed "Come with me"  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go and do my homework. Lily, can you come and let me copy yours?"  
  
"What!?!? James Potter!! What the." she was drowned out by James grabbing her and pulling her out the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Once they were outside the doors James out Lily down and looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Very discreet James" said Lily sarcastically, brushing herself off. Ever since Lily came to Hogwarts she was getting more and more opinionated and her friends weren't complaining.  
  
"I know" he smirked  
  
"So tell me already!" Lily said, half yelling, half pleading  
  
"Well you know how Jessie and Sirius disappeared last night from the common room?" asked James  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Jessie, um, told us what happened."  
  
Lily was shocked to find that James had sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, I didn't want to tell you and then have both Sirius and Jessie at my back killing me. We were chanting, Sirius has a girlfriend, over and over and Man! You should have seen his face. I have never seen his face grow that red."  
  
"You didn't see Jessie." Lily scoffed. "Trust me, girls can be brutal. We were asking for details and the like and she just kept blushing and wouldn't say anything more. She looked as if her head was on fire. But she seemed really happy about it though."  
  
James chuckled. He looked around as if anybody was watching him.  
  
"Well, I suppose we had better get to DADA then." Said Lily  
  
"Yeah" James said, his voice fading.  
  
"Hey Lily?" James asked. She turned around to face him, her long, dark red hair swinging around her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking. . . if maybe, you wanna go to the dance with me? Like, as friends?" he said nervously  
  
"Sure James, that'd be great." Said Lily, smiling  
  
"Excellent. Now, unless we run at top speed, we can get to DADA and still have enough time for me to copy your homework."  
  
"James!"  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
As the rest of the group walked towards the DADA classroom, Jessie and Sirius fell behind the group.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Um, Jessie?"  
  
"Um, Sirius?"  
  
"I, uh."  
  
"I, uh.."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They were quiet for awhile until Sirius opened his mouth.  
  
"Okay, now that we have the whole twin thing stopped, thank god, because I don't know about you, but that was creepy. Way creepy. So, as I was gonna say is that, well, after last night, I was kinda wondering. . . "  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
Am I that mean?  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Nah. I'm nice.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Sirius, I need to actually understand the question before I can answer it." Jessie said slowly  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
To his delight, Jessie smiled and said "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked, confused written on his face.  
  
"Yes, you moron!" Jessie laughed.  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Good, now to prove my manliness as your boyfriend I shall now beat you to class." And with that he took off running.  
  
"Sirius! I am SO gonna kill you!!" she shouted, running after him.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
So. How'd ya like it?Good? THEN SAY SO! Bad? THEN SAY SO! That little button, that's all it takes, Come on, you know you want to. . .  
  
~FunkyWitchOnFire 


	5. Notes

The gang was sitting in their DADA classroom listening to Professor Moran.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Lily~  
  
This is getting boring listening to Prof. Moron. What's new?  
  
~Jessie  
  
------------------------  
  
Jessie~  
  
We really shouldn't be doing this and are you totally deaf? You aren't even trying to listen are you?  
  
New? Well, I found a date to the ball. That's all.  
  
~Lily  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lily~  
  
I am so trying to listen! It's not my fault this is so totally boring. Moron is just droning on and on and on! So, who is it?  
  
~Jessie  
  
----------------------  
  
Jessie and Lily~  
  
Hey! I want in on this! Moron is so boring!  
  
~Emily  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jessie and Emily~  
  
You BOTH could at least try to listen instead of just skimming my notes later on.  
  
~Lily  
  
---------------  
  
Lily and Emily~  
  
Are you avoiding the question, Lily!!! BTW Emily, I'm trying to get Lily to tell me who her date to the ball is. Who's yours?  
  
~Jessie  
  
--------------  
  
Emily and a certain nosy friend of mine~  
  
I am not! And just for that I won't tell you unless he says it first! And Emily, who ARE you going with?  
  
~Lily  
  
-------------------  
  
Lily and apparently 'a certain nosy friend of mine'~  
  
I'm going with Payne Griffin, that really cute Ravenclaw.  
  
~Emily  
  
------------------------  
  
Em (like your new nickname?) and Lils (Do you like yours?)~  
  
Emily, I admit he's cute, but I wouldn't say really. He has really hairy eyebrows and it's disgusting. He should learn the meaning of tweezers.  
  
~Jessie  
  
PS since you all gave me a nickname I thought you all deserved one too.  
  
------------------------  
  
Em and Jessie~  
  
Sure, I like it, whatever. Payne's eyebrows aren't that hairy. You just don't like them because their not as nice as Sirius's. ;-)  
  
~Lils  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lils and Em~  
  
WHAT?!?!?!  
  
~Jessie  
  
-----------------  
  
Jessie and Lily~  
  
Ooooh! Somebody's blushing!!  
  
~Em  
  
-----------------------  
  
Everybody~  
  
What's going on here? It looks like theirs a Filibusters Firework inside of Jessie's head. Why am I the only one left out in the dark?  
  
~Lynn  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lynn and all~  
  
The reason why Jessie's head is on fire is because she thinks Sirius's eyebrows are hot!  
  
~Lils  
  
------------------------  
  
Lils and the rest~  
  
Lils!! That was cruel!!  
  
~Jessie  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jessie (and all)  
  
Sorry!! Couldn't resist!! Besides, I'm bored now too.  
  
~Lily  
  
PS 1 more minute if class!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Guys~  
  
We totally have to keep this record! I mean, this could the only time where Lily has not only been bored by class, but actually was counting down to when it would be over. Somebody call the police!!  
  
~Jessie  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jessie~  
  
What are police?  
  
~Lynn  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lynn~  
  
Think muggle Aurors.  
  
~Jessie  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jessie~  
  
Oh!  
  
~Lynn  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lynn~  
  
You are so taking Muggle Studies in Third Year  
  
~Jessie  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jessie and Lynn~  
  
Mind including us in this conversation? We're feeling left out. :'-(  
  
~Lils and Em  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Guys~  
  
Sorry all!!  
  
~Jessie and Lynn  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jessie and Lynn~  
  
No problem  
  
Em and Lils  
  
PS CLASS IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"So what were you guys passing notes about for the entire class period?" asked James  
  
Everybody was walking from the DADA classroom towards the courtyard for their break.  
  
"Other than me, of coarse." Said Sirius smoothly, holding himself up coolly.  
  
The girls looked at Jessie was very still for a moment.  
  
"More than you know, Sirius, more than you know."  
  
The girls all burst out laughing, much to the bewilderment of the boys, who looked at them as if they were nuts.  
  
Sirius, deciding to ease the tension, took hold of Jessie by the waist and started swinging her around, much to the attention of other students around them and jealousy of the girls.  
  
"Were off the see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!. . ." Sirius sang in an out of tune voice, still swinging Jessie around towards the courtyard.  
  
"Sirius, what do you think your doing?!?!?!? How do you even know that song?" said Jessie, slightly breathless and laughing.  
  
Once they reached the courtyard, with the rest of the gang running to keep up with them, both were panting and laughing.  
  
"I don't know why and I heard the song once from a friend of mine, geez, THAT WAS FUN!!!" he shouted the last bit out to everyone.  
  
"You two are totally crazy" said Lily  
  
"For each other" Lynn cut in smoothly  
  
Sirius and Jessie looked at each other and then  
  
"Yep!"  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
It was dinner in the Great Hall  
  
"Hey guys?" said Lils tentatively  
  
"Yeah?" said Em  
  
"How are we supposed to get our costumes for the dance?" asked Lily  
  
"I guess well have to ask our parents to mail them." Said Lynn, shrugging  
  
"I, personally am going to make mine with Sirius." Said Jessie proudly  
  
"Then you definitely will have the scariest costumes" said Lynn  
  
"Hey!" said Sirius "I resent that!"  
  
"Sirius, do you even know what resent means?" asked Remus  
  
"I have a good idea" shrugged Sirius  
  
"I pity you, Jessie" said Remus, silently chuckling  
  
"Yay! Somebody pities me!" said Jessie, joyously.  
  
"Hey look! There's another person at the Head Table tonight!" said James  
  
He wasn't the first to notice, judging most everybody was staring at the Head Table.  
  
Jessie gasped.  
  
"Wha. . . ?"  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far, especially piggy-wiggy123 for reviewing twice! Love ya!  
  
~FunkyWitchOnFire 


End file.
